Shadows That Fly
by Kaza Mason
Summary: When Max was seven, Peter Pan hid in her closet to escape from Captain Hook so he said. He promised her, in return for her not screaming, that he would come back and take her to Never land. Well Max is 14 now and has all but forgotten that promise..But guess who moved into the house next to hers...
1. Chapter 1: Oh here we go

_When I was seven years old I met peter pan. Except he wasn't all cheery and happy like they say, he didn't have that bright red-orange hair or that funny hat, he had black hair. I remember exactly what he was wearing that night. He was wearing a black leather jacket and underneath the jacket was a grey graphic t-shirt that said "rock the volume". He had black skinny jeans with a bullet belt and his knife was in his combat boots. He looked like he had never smiled in his life time and never would. He came in through my window like he was being chased he shut it tight and locked it then ran over to my door, closed that and locked it. I made the mistake of whimpering. He spun around while pulling another knife from his sleeve. He looked at me and I looked at him not sure what to do. _

"Shh" he said

"Who are you? "I asked

He started walking over to me and I backed away. At the time I didn't know that it was peter pan. He sat at the edge of my bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Who are you?" I repeated staying right where I was.

"My name is Fang." He smirked.

I squealed kind of delighted, kind of scared of the guy named Fang. He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Ssshh." He looked around then back at me and removed his hand. "What's your name kid?"

"Max Martinez. Why ya here?" I responded. I mean who wouldn't be curious to find out why there was a weird boy in their room

"Well Max I'm kind of hiding from pirates" he said like it was the biggest secret in the world. "And if they come in here I need you to tell them you don't know who I am. Ok?"

Like all other kids we expect something from our services. "What do I get out this?"

He chuckled. It was such an amazing sound. "How about when I come back I take you to never land and you can play with the lost boys and the mermaids and everybody."

I was skeptical. "I thought you said you needed to hide?"

"I do but soon I'm going to have to leave." He said all mature and stuff like I really didn't understand.

"One, you said lost boys and Neverland which implies that you are Peter Pan and not Fang. Two, ok but you will come back? Right?"

"I guess you can say that I am and I promise to come back."

"Ok." I said then looked at the window when there was a bang.

"Shit! Lay down!" Fang hissed as he ran over to my closet and hid there.

"The windows locked Captain." I heard a voice say as I covered myself with my blanket.

"So were all the others Jebidiah Smee." Said a voice that was going to haunt me forever. It sent bad shivers down my spine and I whimpered again but only loud enough for fang to hear because he half stepped out of the closet but I shook my head.

"I'm fine" I mouthed to him.

"Let's go he'll have to return to never land soon or he'll start to age again and we all now Peter "Fang" Pan does not want to grow up"

"Aye aye Captain"

And then there was silence. Fang slowly moved away from the closet and came over to me.

"It's just Hook he's no harm" he said pushing my hair behind my ear. "I have to go but I'll be back ok"

I nodded. I was tired but I didn't want him to go so I grabbed his hand and held it.

I heard him sigh and I fell asleep. When I woke up he was gone.

~7 years later~

"Morning sweetie" my mother said as she opened my curtains

My little sister Ella burst in through the door.

"THE NEW NEIGHBORS FINISHED MOVING IN!" she squealed and ran out.

"Oh that's good. Come on max get up." My mother said pulling my blanket off of me.

"Grrrr mom." I grumbled as I got up.

"Grrrr to you too." She said leaving my room

I got dressed. Same black shorts, same white t-shirt, same ponytail. Same shoes. It was summer and that's all I had.

I walked downstairs to Ella squealing about this new neighbor kid. I put some toast in the toaster and leaned against the counter.

"Max why don't you take that cake we baked yesterday over there, Ella isn't going to eat and you allergic to strawberries. So give it to them." Mom said as she finished putting away the dishes.

"Why can't Ella give it to them?"

"Oh I'm going with you!" she squeaked pulling it out of the fridge

"Wonderful" I muttered.

"Maxine." Mom said in that voice. God I hate that voice.

"Fine."

Ella grabbed my hand and dragged me out the front door and next door.

My toast was all I could think about till I saw him in the front window on the second floor.

Same leather jacket, same bullet belt, same t-shirt, same everything.

"Hi I'm Ella" my sister called to him from the street. "We brought you a cake."

He looked down at us held up one finger then disappeared.

It can't be him, it can't be Fang.

He walked outside and over to us. He looked at Ella then at me where his eyes stayed.

"Hi I'm Ella and this is my sister Max."

His eyes flicked back to her for a split second then return to me.

"Last names?" His voice was the same.

"Martinez." Ella said twirling her hair in her fingers. _Geez. He's not that attractive Ells._

His eyes widened slightly and his lips twitched like he was going to smile.

If it is him so help me god I'm either going to cry or punch him in the face.

"My name is Fang"

"Fang what an interesting name. Is that your real name?" Ella asked already devising her plan to get him in her trap.

"No" he said looking at me. He had this crooked grin on his face as he did so.

Ella looked at me then at Fang then me then back at Fang. "Can I know your real name?"

"No" still looking at me.

"Oh ok." Ella said looking suddenly awkward. "So will you be going to school..." she was interrupted by him. "No I won't be going to school." He smirked "I'm more of a hands on learner." he said. Now if you'll be a polite little girl and let the-"

And I punched him. Right in the face. I couldn't help it I had to.

Ella gasped as I took the cake from her and shoved it in his face then grabbed her hand and ran home. I ran through the door and pulling Ella behind me, slammed the door and locked it.

I sunk to the ground and put my head between my knees to keep from hyperventilating.

"Oh why did I do that?"

At least later I could tell everyone it was because he dissed ell by not really responding to her and being rude.

"Why did you do that Max? Not that it wasn't awesome in every way, shape, and form. But still." She quirked.

"He looked like he needed to be punched." I said quietly, lifting my head up to look at her.

"Oh." She said with a nod, smiled, bent down and gave me a hug. "I love it went you get overprotective." And she walked upstairs.

I sighed. "Yeah sure over protective"

"I'm locking my window tonight. I am so locking my window to night." I whispered to myself as I got up and went about doing my chorus and whatever else was needed of me.

It was around 9 o'clock when I went to bed. I had locked my window at around 7 just in case. You know.

I crawled into bed and pulled out my favorite book. (No it's not Peter Pan.)

"Thanks for punching me in the face." I jumped at the sound of his voice. I was about to scream when he flew over to my bed and clamped his hand over my mouth and looked over my room. "Honestly Max do I have to do this every time we meet?" He said. I could hear the irritation in his voice. I bit him and ran for my closet, only to end up with my back to the wall. You'd understand why I wouldn't my back to a creepy guy I have met once, when I was seven.

He was lying on my bed, hands behind his head, looking completely at home.

"Well maybe you shouldn't sneak into girls' rooms at night. You creeper."

I stopped. How did he get in here?

"I'm a guy Max. I know how to get into places." Was he smirking at me? I glared. He stood up. Walked to the window opened it. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

He gave a sort of half laugh half chuckle without a smile. "Ready to go to Neverland, stupid. Remember what I promised you?"

"WAH?! We are still going I'm not even sure if Neverland is real, much less the fact of going there. I was seven Fang, I'm 14 now. I don't even believe in…" he clamped his hand around my mouth and put a knife to my neck.

"Say it and I will kill you." He hissed through his teeth. Is it just me or did he get a little more irritable in the past seven years?

I licked his hand and he pulled away. "Put that over my mouth again and you will lose that hand." I prompted as he wiped his hand on his pants.

"Can we just go?" he asked walking back to the window.

"I'm not sure."

He held out his hand. "Trust me." Ok he is defiantly bipolar. And I'm ok with that.


	2. Chapter 2: AGAIN!

"_Max?" he looked kind of worried. What am I thinking? I'm not going to fall in love. Stupid thoughts. "I'm fine. Let's go. "I said taking his hand. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "And off we go" and we left the window._

I clamped my eyes shut and held my breath has my feet left the window seal of my bedroom.

I felt the chuckle from him before I heard it.

"You are fine Max. Just relax." He said in a sort of wispy voice, kind of like when you are perfectly content with life. Like that only like ten time sexier.

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at the ground and saw the tiny lights of people as their nights went on oblivious to the fact that there were two teenagers flying in the sky…

"Breathe Max" he said in my ear, which made me shiver. I hope that he took that for meaning I was cold. I really do hope.

I breathed in as he left the main town area and we flew over the farm land. I looked at his shadow this time since we were closer to the ground.

I gasped. Wings there were wings where there should be nothing….what the hell?

"Max are you ok?" crept a worried voice inside of my head. He has wings. Peter Pan has wings and I'm like 30 feet in the air. This is not normal. "Of course it's not normal Max. It's Peter Pan. Nothing is normal around him." This voice was in my head. I started to panic. Why was I panicking? I knew it was going to be weird but I'm still freaked out. I tried to get away. Pretty much all rational thought gone from my head. I was a very scared very confused animal who wanted to get away.

"Max, stop it! What's wrong!?" he said seeping into my thoughts. I knew he was there and he was trying to help but my fear one out.

"LET ME GO!"I screamed. Reason was beyond reach.

"If I do max you will die!" he yelled back at me. "What is wrong?!"

That nightmare was becoming all too real right now.

"Let me go!"I screamed again. But he tightened his hold.

"No." he whispered in my ear. "Max I don't want to do this."

I panicked even more. What was he going to do to me? "Sleep. Right now." I felt his panic and my panic suddenly wash away as a warm fluffy darkness grabbed my head and ate me.

"Max? Max you awake?"

"No." I rolled over. Why was my bed so prickly? Not cool.

"Stupid get up."

Ella would not dare call me stupid.

I opened my eyes and was faced with a horrifically beautiful sight.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Welcome to Neverland!" he said flying up in the air.

"It wasn't a dream." I said.

"Peter. How many times do I have to tell you we don't need a new mom? Wendy was fine." said a tall lean boy with strawberry blonde hair.

I looked at Fang. His expression had darkened.

"Wendy went home to grow up, fall in love, have kids, grow old and die.50 years ago or so. Forget about her. Here's Max. Since I obviously can't take care of you well enough. Because you need a woman's touch. So here's Max take'er or leave'er. I don't care. But she can't go home until she is satisfied with her adventure."

I sat up "Hey…if I'm supposed to take care of kids that might take a while."

Fang and the blonde looked at me.

"Well she's coherent. She's all yours since I'm just transportation now." Fang said and flew out the window. I caught a glimpse of his shadow and sure enough it still had wings. I threw my arm over my head.

"She does not like to fly so you'll have to stay on the ground." And that was it.

And he's the jackass.

The blonde stared after him with a saddened look.

So Wendy was real and her going home hurt Fang a lot. Is going home to grow up that bad? I mean if he wants to stay in pimple central then by all means go ahead but why not grow up a little.

"You look like her ya 'know." the blonde said snapping me out of my thought. "You look a lot like Wendy."

I quirked my head to the side. "I do?"

"You have sun streaks though. And the brown has a tint of red to it. That's the only difference."

"Thanks?" I raised my eyebrow. Is he serious? I look like some British tween who had bad taste in night gowns. Well then. Speaking of night gowns.

"I'm still in my pajamas."

"Ya I know. I'm Iggy by the way. Follow me." He said walking away.

I got up and stumbled after him.

"We didn't know what size you were going to be but Pet...Fang….said you were the same as Wendy so here are her clothes." He said handing me a raggy shirt and some baggy pants.

"Thanks. Again." I noticed that he was feeling around for stuff.

"Iggy is blind." Two little voices piped up.

I spun around and saw two little boys exactly alike just one was rounder. Both had curly blonde and bright blue eyes.

"Thank you, igits. She didn't need to know."

"She was going to find out sooner or later. Why not sooner?" said the more angular one…he was slightly taller too.

"I had her believing that I wasn't." Iggy said agitated at them.

"No she didn't. She saw you feeling around." said the shorter one. Ok I'm getting creeped out.

"He said I looked like Wendy." I piped in

"Only because we said it when we saw you." They said in unison. CREEPY!

"I'm Gazzy and this is my brother Angelo" said the taller one

"AND IM NUDGE!" said the sudden floating glowing orb that got right in my face. "I'm a fairy."

"They really are real." I said.

"Yea we are really real." she replied.

"What happened to Tinkerbell?" I asked.

"She left soon after Wendy did saying that Peter was to depressed to handle anymore." said the round one, Angelo I think.

"Jackass should have gone after her." Iggy said as if on que. Though I didn't know which "her" he was talking about.

"Ok" My eyebrow was going to be sore from all the skepticism. "Are there anymore of you guys I should know about?"

"Nope! This is all of us!" Nudge squeaked happily.

"Good here's food eat it." Fang suddenly appeared. He threw some sort of meat on the table. I walked up and poked it.

"Is it still alive?" I questioned.

"Nope it's dead."

"GIANT RAT! SWEET!" Iggy and Gazzy cheered.

"Rat." Nudge and Angelo said in disgust.

"Rat." Fang affirmed.

"Rat?" I shook my head.

"You'll get hungry eventually." Fang glowered at me.

"I'll find something else." I smiled.

"Don't worry Max, Iggy cooks so it won't even be rat anymore." Gazzy said smiling up at me.

"Fine." I said succumbing to the cuteness.

Fang nodded at Iggy. "Bring me up some when it's done brother."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Iggy said getting a cleaver out. I spun around before he could do that nasty little deed. When he did it though Gazzy laughed. And I choked.

"Good everybody's happy now." Fang said and with a whoosh disappeared again.

"Well time for dinner to get started." Iggy said. "Nudge can you show Max around?"

"YUP YUP!" she cheered.

The perkiness of this fairy was going to get on my nerves.


	3. Chapter 3 Uh-oh (Fangs pov)

Fang pov

I sat on a branch staring at the setting sun and the 2 rising moons. Why the hell did she have to look like Wendy? I mean it would have been nice if she acted like her but she didn't so what the hell was the point? She was stubborn and sometimes scared and sometimes she seemed perfectly capable of anything and able to handle whatever came her way. I yanked the branch off next to me and chucked it.

"Calm down Peter." I heard her voice whisper in my head. Why the hell did I miss her so much? "Because you loved her." Tink's voice popped in. I swatted at the air, even though I knew nothing was there.

I chuckled. There was not a day that didn't go by that I didn't miss that tinker fairy. I sighed. If Max liked it here enough to take over, I'd be ok. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone else but me and that would be perfect.

I heard someone in the room below me.

"Well this complicates matters." I heard her voice. What did she mean complicates matters?

I floated to the next branch down but I couldn't see inside the room. Damnit.

I flew to the window and what I saw almost made me laugh. Nudge had fixed her clothes but forgot to measure Max to see how to make them fit. And now her pants were almost too small. I leaned against the window. She just kept jumping around making sure to keep herself faced to the door to see anyone coming.

Stupid. We're flying kids. And we have big OPEN windows for that reason. But she kept jumping around and then stopped. She had managed to get her pants over her thighs but they wouldn't go any higher. She took a deep breath sucked in her stomach and jumped as high as she possibly could to get those pants on. When she landed she pulled the pants up and they slid over her hips. Suddenly she turned around and faced me. I had chuckled. God save me. She screamed and fell on her ass. I started laughing.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled at me. I tried to catch my breath so I could retort but her sitting there with her face tomato red pushed me over the edge….literally. I felt myself fall before I actually did. I landed on my stomach by Gazzy's bed and lost what little breath I had left.

I jumped back up and looked her. She was still sitting there.

"It's ok, I'm ok maybe not mentally but I'm ok." I said. Something in the back my mind tugged at me but I ignored it when I heard Max laugh.

How the hell could I ever think this girl was like Wendy? She maybe the same age as Wendy had been when I met her but she was more developed….Everywhere. Her face was more angular. Her laugh showing that she was still a kid but was more mature when it came to something funny. And when she laughed her chest. I looked way. I felt and heard her stand up but I wasn't going to look at her. Not when she had that type of power over me.

"C-could you put a shirt on please?" If I said anything more I would have to tie the rest of the kids to a brick send then to the bottom of the ocean and soundproof the whole tree house.

Max didn't move for a second and I caught a brief glimpse of her thoughts. There wasn't anything in her brain just an image of me standing there not looking at her and I was blushing. I hope she didn't notice that.

"Oh. Um. Yeah." She said reaching for the shirt. When she pulled it over her chest I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

She pulled it over her hips and asked if I was ok. Why the hell was the shirt snug too? I'm killing that fashion fairy. At least Iggy can't see

"Ya. I'm fine. Dinner is ready so you better go eat." I said rushing past her. One more minute in a room alone with her and she'd have to go hungry. I was half way down the hall and still heard her say "OK then Fang 2 is back. Again..." Fang 2? Was she psycho-analyzing me?

"Well, well, well look who the Cheshire cat dragged in." I saw Iggy's laugh before I heard it.

"Shut up before I gut you like you gutted that rat." I said nodding at the slight charred carcass on the table. I heard Max gag a little and smiled.  
NO! She is not getting there. I refuse to let her in. I did not spend the last 7 years building up walls to protect myself from her only to have her tear them down with her laugh and her hair and her amazing chocolate hazel eyes, and her soft lips and her strong arms and the way the sunlight from the sunset hits her face through the window and her smile and her legs and her- STOP RIGHT NOW FANG!

Not happening so not happening.

"She's pretty Peter." I heard Wendy. "Really pretty. Maybe she can be your forever. Like you wanted me to be. She obviously wants to be here. I mean look at her." and I did. She already had Angelo in her lap playing with his hair and Nudge looking at the ends of Max's tisking about how she had split ends. She was telling Gazzy how many things she had lite on fire or had blown up as a kid. She had Iggy's full attention which had been hard to get since Wendy and Tink left. She looked at me and smiled. She could be my forever. But I wasn't going to let her be it I couldn't have her be it. I had made my decision a long time ago. I was going to die and leave nobody behind me. I sighed.

"Iggy. I'm not hungry anymore." And Max's smile fell and she looked down at the table. I felt a sharp pang in my heart and at that moment I knew it was too late. She had seeped through my cracks like smoke then solidified on my side of the wall and now had me in a choke hold which I could never break. God Damnit! I ran from the room I had to get away from her…

"But you can't now Fang," I heard Tink "You can never get away now."

"I can sure as hell try!" I shouted back at her in my head. I ran to the nearest window and jumped out, and let the wind take me away.


	4. Chapter 4: There and Back

"What the hell was that about?" I asked. I looked around at everyone. Angelo was the one who answered me.

"It's nothing. He probably just lost his appetite because he's constipated." He said staring me straight in the eyes. Like he was trying to make me to believe him.

"Angelo!" Gazzy yelled. Angelo looked away from me to his brother. I looked at the older boy also. His faced suddenly scrunched up and he glared at his little brother. " You know how Peter gets when you blurt stuff out like that." He said strained. When Angelo looked away Icarus's face relaxed and he let out a breath that I didn't know he had been holding. There was something about these kids that makes me feel like I'm not getting the whole picture.

I looked back at Angelo. He's was smiling the sweetest smile he possibly could at me. I smiled back. Definitely something I'm missing.

"I'm not hungry either. I don't feel real well." I said as quietly. What was wrong? I felt sick all of the sudden.

Everyone stared at me. Nudge fluttered over to me and pressed the back of her hand to my forehead. "You do feel a bit hot." she murmured.

"I probably just need some fresh air." I stood and put Angelo on the ground. "I'll be back in a little bit. Okay?"

Nudge nodded and told me there was balcony just down the hall to the left. I went right. I didn't want them to know where I was. I thought a lot about everything earlier. But I needed to process more. I walked back to the kid's room and sat in the window sill. I looked out briefly then closed my eyes.

Nudge: Sporadic fairy…Has possibly had too much sugar

Angelo: Is a girl. Some freaky mind powers.

Gazzy: smelly normal little boy. (Hopefully)

Iggy: Anti-social blind kid. Who possibly wants to punch Peter in the balls…?

Peter Pan: Mean.

"I FUCKING HATE EVERYTHING!" My eyes flew open in time to see a branch fly up to the window and hit me in the chest, knocking me and my breath out of the window. I caught myself on a branch and held for dear life. When I could finally breathe I hauled myself up and sat on the branch.

"Who the hell? You know what! I am tired of asking questions. We are in Neverland Max. Stop being Max Martinez and just be Max." I looked down and stood up. I took a deep breath. Oh heights. I jumped down to a branch.

"This isn't that high" I said jumping down to the next branch. Then the next and the next till I could finally swing to the ground. When I hit the ground the familiar sting of pain raced up my legs. I could feel myself light up.

"GOD DAMN EVERYTHING!"

"We are not supposed to say bad things mister." I started running towards the yelling. Who is that? I ran faster. And the shouting continued. I felt seven again. I felt fearless. I ran even faster and then finally stopped. This is why he never wanted to leave Neverland. He never wanted to stop feeling like this.

I finally understood. That giddy feeling, the fearlessness, knowing you can't die.

"I hate her."

I spun around and there Peter was. Standing there panting like he just run a marathon, shaking like he was freezing. Except he couldn't be cold. I was sweating before I ran. Then I heard him take a shaky breath. I covered my mouth with my hand. He was crying. I took a few steps closer.

"I hate them both." He said staring at the ground. Hate who? He suddenly looked up. "Why did you have to leave? Huh? Why couldn't you have stayed!?"

Wendy.

I continued to stare at him. "What did I do wrong?" he said falling to the ground, "What did I do wrong?" he repeated. I wanted to run towards him and tell him that he did nothing wrong. That it was her. She wanted to grow up. I was going to and then there was a step crack behind me. His head snapped in my direction and I slipped behind a tree. Someone was there. And they were making their way towards Peter.

"You shouldn't be out here alone Peter." That voice. It's him. The man stepped into the light. He hadn't noticed me. "It's obviously not safe." That voice chuckled. The fear returned and something inside me shriveled up and hid.

I heard Peter stand up. "What are you going to do Hook? Kill me? You know I'm dead inside."

"Dead men don't cry." I heard a gun cock. "Oh god." I whispered. "But no son. I am not going to kill you. I will take everything you care for. And I will kill them one by one. But I will injure you so you can't help them."

"I care for no one." He replied.

"Not little Angelo or messy Gazzy or your bound brother Jeffery? For the fairy Nudge? Do you truly care for no one? How about the girl?"

"What girl?" Peter asked.

"I do believe her name is Max." Hook laughed. "But you must not because you brought her to the most dangerous that has ever existed."

"And?" Peter chuckled. "That girl means nothing to me. I brought her here so I could leave. So I could die."

What? What does he mean?

"I never thought about staying around once she was old enough to take care of those brats. Hook. I've changed. I've grown up. While still trapped in a boy's body. All I want to do now is die. Because my reason to live." His voice shook. "Died when she did."

"What?" Hook's voice shot through the air. "You want to grow old and die?" He laughed the question.

"Yes." Pan answered.

I couldn't stand here. I couldn't listen anymore. My chest hurt. I honestly believed, for once that I was free. From boredom. I was going to have and adventure. I didn't mind taking care of the kids but I didn't think I'd do it alone.

"Well then I can grant you your greatest wish."

I started running and a shot rang out. I didn't stop. I just ran. Back to the only place I knew in this world. My sides began to burn and ache. I felt the sharp pains from running too much. I couldn't stay there and listen. I couldn't stand there and listen as he degraded me to a nanny and those amazing kids to little brats. But I also couldn't listen to him die. I just couldn't.

I got back to the tree and started to climb up branch by branch. I'd slip but I'd catch myself. Exhaustion grabbing its hold on me to soon.

I finally crawled through the window sill and slumped to the floor. My chest ached and my throat and lungs burned. My side hurt like crazy but I had to warn the kids. Even if I didn't want to take care of them, I was still me. It was in my nature. I stood up and the world darkened then lightened again. The pain in my side becoming more intense.

Peter's dead. Hook is coming. The kids. Little Angelo won't be able to protect herself.

I stumbled into the kitchen and faintly heard Nudge yell. I fell to my knees, holding my side. Why was I weak? Why was the world spinning?

I felt somebody's hands on the side of my head.

"Max? Max?" they said over and over again. Why can't I tell who it was? All of their faces were blurred.

I put my hands out to reach for that person. And saw them stained red.

Suddenly my mind cleared. I had been shot. Not Peter. When I ran they heard me and shot at me. I wasn't going to be able to protect the kids. I wasn't going to able to fight off Hook. I wasn't going to have my adventure.

I looked down at my side and saw blood leaking from the wound. Then the world disappeared.

"Max?"

"Ells?" I said my voice gruff from no use.

My eyes finally opened and there sat my sister on the side of my bed. "Elliphant?" I asked staring at her.

She smiled "Hey Maxkip. "

"W-where am I?"

"Home. You totes crashed. Like for almost a whole day."

"But-but I couldn't have. I was- I was just in Neverland. I was with Jeff and Peter and Icky and the hyper-fairy. I saw Hook. And-And I ran back for Angelo. I ran back to protect the little girl. "I said staring at the ceiling.

"Then why aren't you protecting me?" her sweet little voice rang out. I looked over at my sister. Except it wasn't my sister. It was Angelo.

"Hi Max."

"Angelo. ANGEL!" I shot straight up and winced. I looked around and there sat Angelo. Dipping a rag in a bowel of water.

"Oh there you are. I've been waiting for you." She said patting the rag to my forehead. She put it back in the water. "I'm going to get everyone. OK? You stay right there." She got up and walked out the doorway.

I waited a few minutes, and then slowly swung my legs off the side of the bed. My side hurt like a bitch. I reached to rub it out. Feeling padding, I looked down and lifted up my shirt. My side was bandaged and blood was staining it.

I gasped a little when I pressed it. "Ow." I said grimacing.

"Max!" My face was suddenly slammed into by a poof of glitter.

I groaned and peeled of the prying little bug-human. I blinked and stared at her. Holding her up by her wings. "Hi Nudge."

"You're alive!" she squealed wiggling away from my fingers and slamming into my face again.

"Nudge..." Angelo whined and reached up to pull her off me.

"Leave her." I said shaking my head.

"We thought you were going to die..." Gazzy said grabbing my hand, looking at me with a tearstained face. I smiled. "Not going to die anytime soon. At least I hope not. I might choke on fairy dust though."

Nudge fluttered off my face and turned pink. "Sorry..." she murmured. I nodded and I looked towards the doorway and saw Iggy. "When did I say you could die huh?" He asked walking over to me and sitting on the bed. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned his head against mine. "We need to talk. Hook is your only danger here in Neverland. Someone's back. So watch out." He whispered in my ear .I turned to look at him and nodded, my head still pressed against his. He smiled, pulled away, and faced the door.

"She's alive. Do you wanna talk to her?" He called towards the arch. I heard a scuffing of boots and in my sights he came. His dark brown eyes now dull and red, his eyelids puffy. He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I don't-"I started to say but then Angel pressed her finger to my lips.

"Just hear him through please."

I pushed her hand away. "No." I looked back to him. "I do not want to hear another thing come out of his mouth. He's a liar and asshole who doesn't care about anybody but himself anymore." I stood up, pain shooting through my side. I winced, "He doesn't give a flying monkey about us.' I waddled over to him. "He couldn't care less about us." I stood in front of him. Panting from the little effort of walking. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "You don't care about anyone. You don't even want to be here. So you know what. You can leave Peter. I've got everything set. The bases are covered. And you can go die. For all I care." I spun around hoping that my fuzzy mop of hair hit him in the face. It didn't. The process of spinning made me black out and fall.


	5. Chapter 5: AHH LIPS!

_A/N: I am not losing interest! I have no internet at my house so I can't update everyday like I would like to. But i will have internet from the 2 to the 6th. so please guys be patient with me. I love you awesome readers. You inspire me. Now I have to go pack. Ciao! _

I opened my eyes and stared at a mass expanse of space. Stars and planets and moons and sun and galaxies all floating around in front of my eyes.

"I'm dead." I whispered.

A chuckle came from my left. "I hope not." He said.

I closed my eyes and rolled over on my side. "Bad idea!" my brain yelled. A second later a high pitched screamed erupted throughout the room.

Instantly Peter was next to the bed and pushed me back on to my back. I tried to stop crying. I really did. But the pain in my side was shooting bullets in my head making me half way believe that the space continuum was behind my eyelids.

"Shh," I could barely hear his calming voice. "Shh Max. It's okay. Just breathe slowly. Really slow." One of his hands on my face wiping away the tears and the other pushing my hair out of my face. I took a slow deep breath. "It's ok."

The pain subsided and the galaxy of stars behind my eyelids faded. I blinked. And stared up at his face. I told my eyes to focus on the stars above him. But they refused. They- I was mystified that Peter was this close. I could see every contour of his face. His eyes like the dark space above him. Chocolate brown Hershey kisses. I could get lost in those eyes. Not that I minded. I blinked. He smirked. I lost focus on everything but his mouth. He smiled. I imagined how amazing it would be to kiss him.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY. WE ARE GOING DOWN!" my conscious turning herself into a helicopter and crashing.

I jolted forward, in a half attempt of preventing my hormones from hitting the throttle of my body. My head hit his. He dropped to the ground and I flopped back down on my back. The pain in my side coursed through me again, this time I stopped the flow of tears. But my face had already registered the pain. He was on his feet again. His fingers pushing themselves through my tangled mess of hair. Why was he being nice to me? Had he not told Hook that I was just here to take care of kids for the rest of my excistance? Had he not said that he didn't care about me? He did and here I was swooning over him.

I grabbed his hand and pulled them away from my hair. I sat up wincing and his hand were there again trying to help me.

"Let me help myself up from christ sakes." I said pushing his hands away again. "It's not like you're going to be here to help me when I need in it in the future." I opened my eyes and looked up at him, noticing a bright red mark on his forehead through his bangs.

He was staring at me. His hands kind of floating there not knowing what to do. His face solid. His eyes wounded. He blinked and shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around. He never really looks at me. At least not when I'm looking at him.

"Why?" the question slipped out before I could stop it.

His head twitched in my direction. "Why what?" his voice thick and harsh as he walked to the window.

"Why me? Why won't you look at me for more than two seconds? Why do you want to die? Why anything?" I asked kicking the light blanket off of me and pushing my legs to the side of the bed.

He stood there, silent. Not moving. I don't even think he was breathing. Anger boiled up in me. Why wasn't he answering? I stood up. "Answer me Fang."

He breathed in deep. I walked up behind him. He's slightly trembling. Why?

"Answer me Peter." His breathing shaky now. "Why?"

He just stood there. I lost it and punched him in the back of his head. I screamed "In, not even 48 hours, I have been statutorily kidnapped, knocked out, seen half way naked, been lied to, been kept in the dark and now I've been shot! And you won't give me any goddamned answers!" I panted, but continued. "You start talking Peter Pan or you'll regret it." I glared down at him. Me standing over him. Him on his knees clutching the back of his head. I'm shaking now. "You've got five seconds."

And then he started laughing. Not chuckling. Laughing. Full on laughing. He flopped onto his stomach and rolled onto his back, laughing as hard as he could. While I stood there furious at this idiot. Suddenly I felt warm and safe, except I was still angry and in pain. He just kept laughing. He was clutching his sides and then he snorted. Not those quiet cute ones. This was full on pig snort. He shot straight up into sitting position, horror plastered to his face. My knees gave out beneath me and fell to my ass. Shock plastered to mine. He started laughing again and snorted once more.

"Oh my goddess" I chuckled. "You snort?" He looked at me in shame and nodded slightly.

A giggle bubbled up and out of my mouth. "You snort. That is the cutest thing ever." I giggled again, except this giggle didn't stop. I just kept giggling and giggling. "Peter Fang Pan snorts and I've been shot." I chortled now. But soon the laughing turned to tears. Suddenly his arms were around me and then crying stopped. I was angry with him. I tried pushing him away. He wanted to use me. He wanted to leave me here, just so he could go die. "Let go of me Fang." He held me tighter. "Peter?" he buried his face in my hair. What the hell? He pulled back just enough for me to see his face. He stared at me, I stared at him. He leaned forward.

"We give. Forfeit. Resistance aborted. We are sorry commander." My conscious apologized as she floated in what was now the stagnant puddle of my pride.

To say I wanted to push him away would be correct but I also wanted him to hold on to me for a very long time.

"Well, well, well, Looky what we have here."

Fang jolted away from me. "Iggy!" He gasped.

I felt my eyes go from normal to moon size as my face heated up.

"You're face says "' this can't get much worse."' Oh but it can dopplewendy. Oh but it can." A ball of fiery red said floating next to Iggy's head. I knew instantly who she was. And she was going to kill me for clutching on to Peter. She was going to pull my hair and throw me out the window. Iggy looked down right terrified.

"Tink!" Fang yelled, I looked at him. He was equally horrified. Only this was betrayal horrified. I turned to stare at the fairy.

"'Sup Fan Pan." She said, except she didn't look at him. Her eyes never left mine. I attempted to swallow the lump in my throat. Why? Oh why didn't I push him away!? Curiosity? Stupidity? Idiocy? Being straight up dumb? I shifted so I was in a better sitting position.

"Tink? When did you get here?" Fang asked his face the color of blood.

"I flew straight over after hearing somebody got shot by Hook. "' You should have seen the fear on his face!"' They said. "' If he had any color before it's all gone now!"' They laughed. I figured they had got you or one of the kids. So I fly as fast as I can to the tree only to find you making kissy faces with the dopplewendy girl." The entire time she spoke she just got redder and redder. She flew in front of my face.

Now Tinkerbell is still Tinkerbell. Only her hair was down, in place of her skirt were pants and she had a sword, an itty bitty sword.

"You leave now. You're going to leave right now. Because I'm back and I'm not letting you or that stupid wendygirl hurt peter again. Do you hear that?" She spoke slowly as if I wouldn't understand her if she spoke normally.

I was scared of a person the size of a bug. I'd say my pride was wounded, my ego slightly diminished, but to be completely honest. I didn't have a pride or an ego anymore. So I nodded but something was tugging at the back of my mind. Angelo holding the towel to my forehead and Gazzy holding my hand after I woke up.

She smiled.

"After I make sure Angelo and Gazzy are safe though." My mouth said on its own terms.

Her smile faded. "Excuse me?" She blinked. I looked at her as if she was loopy. "Angelo and Gazzy need to be protected. And I doubt you or anybody else could do it when you all are worried about bird boy over there." I said pointing at the main problem himself. "So I'm staying until Gazzy and Angelo are safe."

Suddenly the room went dark as if the light had been sucked out of it. I couldn't see a thing. In the next moment, I'm being thrown against a wall. My hair being yanked from my head. I'm being kicked and shoved and I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding really badly now.

"TINKERBELL!" Nudge screamed from somewhere in the room. Light flooded the room, and there stood Nudge, a bright red, glowing, full sized Nudge.

"Stop it. You have no authority here anymore. These kids are mine now and Max is my responsibility to watch out after as is Fang's. Now get out Tinker fairy. Get out now. Maybe you'd have had a say in this is you hadn't left but you did. So please leave Tinkerbell, you're making him confused. You hurt him too." As Nudge spoke she calmed. As if talking to a small child. Tinkerbell on the other hand. Had gotten madder. The now full sized dark purple fairy glared at the yellow one.

"Alright." She said then looked at me. "We're not done." She went back to normal size, or fairy size or I don't know what normal is anymore…

Panting, I pushed myself up against the wall behind me. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Iggy chuckled at that. "Jeffery? Follow me." The purple tinker fairy called as she stormed out of the room.

Iggy nodded in my direction and followed the tinker fairy out.

I sighing, I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall.

"Max?" Nudge asked poking me in my ribs above my wound.

"Hey!" I shouted, glaring at her. "Wounded. Bleeding. Ow." I said pointing at the over flowing bandage.


	6. Illegal post!

Hey GUYS! I've got the chapter done. But I'm not going post it.. Actually I'm not going to post any of my stories anywhere anymore. Alot of my favorite authors on here have had their stories stolen and posted else where. I just can't risk that. I do have access to internet everyday now so if you want the chapter I'd be willing to email it to you. I can't copyright any of my stories. 1. I'm a minor. 2. I don't have the money. 3. My fanfics are fanfics. I'm really sorry. But I can't risk it. I can barely handle thunder. I can't handle someone being that mean.

My email is GreiBane hotmail . com

Also if you guys have any ways I can post my stories online with out the fear of having them stolen. I am welcome to anything!


End file.
